vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ergenverse
Summary ErGenverse is a series of Xianxia Chinese novels written and done by Liu Yong aka ErGen. There are a total of five novels written by him: Renegade Immortal, Pursuit of the Truth, I Shall Seal the Heavens, A Will Eternal, and A World Worth Protecting. The first four are finished while the last one is ongoing. Renegade Immortal "Since ancient times, those that followed the will of heaven were favored by the heavens, but in truth, they were mere insects! My Dao doesn't follow the will of heavens, I follow my heart to walk against the heavens. I don't seek to be immortal, I seek to get rid of my status as an insect. That is what it means to rebel!" Renegade Immortal is the second Xianxia Chinese novel created by Liu Yong, known by his pen-name Er Gen. It tells the story of Wang Lin, a normal boy with mediocre talent that by a chance got accepted in a sect of Immortals. It follows his journey of hardships and trials as he changes his destiny to defy the Heavens. The novel is made of 13 Books with a total of 2088 chapters. Pursuit of the Truth "Since the beginning of spring is no longer around, then why would there be a need for me to pursue waking up? I'd rather be in this darkness and search for the shattered figures who will stay by my side. Since I would only see death in the world when I opened my eyes, I would rather keep my eyes closed forever. The only thing that will bloom before my eyes will be endless darkness. I will spread this darkness through the world and to all lives. Perhaps… this is my true Dao!" Pursuit of the Truth is the third Xianxia Chinese novel created by Liu Yong, known by his pen-name Er Gen. Su Ming grew up dreaming about becoming a Berserker even though he knew that the chances of him becoming one were close to nil. One day, he found a strange piece of debris, and it allowed him to walk the path of becoming a Berserker. But would it be enough for Su Ming to become just another Berserker to protect those he cares about? The novel is made of 7 Books with a total of 1484 chapters. I Shall Seal the Heavens "If I want something, the heavens better have it. If I don’t want something, the heavens better not have it! My Name is Meng Hao! The Ninth Generation Demon Sealer, I shall seal the Heavens!" I Shall Seal the Heavens is the fourth Xianxia Chinese novel created by Liu Yong, known by his pen-name Er Gen. It follows Meng Hao, a failed young scholar who gets forced into a Sect of Immortal Cultivators. In the Cultivation world, the strong prey on the weak, and the law of the jungle prevails. Meng Hao must adapt and survive, and yet, he never forgets the Confucian and Daoist ideals that he grew up studying. This, coupled with his stubborn and cunning nature, set him on the path of an Immortal cultivator. The novel is made of 10 Books with a total of 1613 chapters + 3 side stories. A Will Eternal "One will to create oceans. One will to summon the mulberry fields. One will to slaughter countless devils. One will to eradicate innumerable immortals. Only my will… is eternal" A Will Eternal is the fifth Xianxia Chinese novel created by Liu Yong, known by his pen-name Er Gen. It tells the tale of Bai Xiaochun, an endearing but exasperating young man who is driven primarily by his fear of death and desire to live forever, but who deeply values friendship and family. The novel is made of 8 Books with a total of 1314 chapters + 1 epilogue. |-|Power of the Verse= As a whole, the ErGenverse is an extremely powerful verse as even Low Tiers have Low-Godly Regeneration and their attacks are on both Body and Soul level. They can also have up to three different Laws that are under their domain. The Mid Tiers reach in Star level or higher with FTL Speed while the Top Tiers reach in Universal+ level and above. The verse has a very strong list of Hax, such as: Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Sealing, Power Absorption, Power Nullification, Law Manipulation, Immortality, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, etc. |-|Terminology= Xianxia – literally means “Immortal Heroes”. Fictional stories featuring magic, demons, ghosts, immortals, and a great deal of Chinese folklore/mythology. Protagonists (usually) attempt to cultivate to Immortality, seeking eternal life and the pinnacle of strength. Heavily inspired by Daoism/Taoism/Buddhism. Contrary to the wuxia genre, Xianxia novels have more elements of fantasy, complete with magic, demons, ghosts, and immortals. Dao – the origin and source of all things. It can be translated in many different ways, including The Way / Road / Path / Method. According to Daoism, it is the absolute principle underlying the universe, combining within itself the principles of Yin and Yang and signifying the way, or code of behavior, that is in harmony with the natural order. In these novels, characters often try to gain insights into the Dao, which can give them supernatural powers or even control over aspects of the natural world. Qi – the vital energy which exists in all things. The cultivation of Qi is a major theme in Wuxia, Xianxia & Xuanhuan novels. Immortals – beings who ascended to Immortality through Daoist cultivation practices. They have magical powers, can fly freely through the air, and have a close connection to the Dao and the natural world. There are several types of Daoist Immortals, such as the Celestial Immortals and Earth Immortals. Cultivator – a person who trains in martial & mystical arts, generally in order to become powerful and increase their longevity. Meditation and the cultivation of Qi are common practices among cultivators. Sect – an organization dedicated to the practice of cultivation and/or martial arts. Typically led by a Sect Leader or Patriarch. With the help of Sect Elders, they instruct Disciples in the proper methods of cultivation or training in the martial arts styles of the Sect. The Disciples live in the Sect, which provides for their daily needs. There is practically always a strict hierarchy amongst members of a Sect, and respect for the elder generations is demanded. Internal Energy – also called Inner Energy, Internal Strength, Internal Power, or Internal Force. The cultivated energy within a martial artist’s body. Utilizing it, a martial artist can accomplish superhuman feats of speed, agility, strength, endurance, etc… It can even be used to heal wounds and nullify poisons. Cultivation – the process of improving health, increasing longevity and growing powerful. This is accomplished by cultivating Qi and training in martial & mystical arts. In many of these novels, the ultimate goal of cultivation is to become an Immortal or attain godhood. :Cultivation Method – a mystical art or collection of techniques which cultivators’ practice in order to cultivate. :Cultivation Base – the amount or capacity of refined Qi possessed by a cultivator. Insight – related to enlightenment. Cultivators usually gain insights by meditating, engaging in life-or-death battles, or going out into the world to experience new things. These insights are often needed in order to master techniques or advance to higher stages of cultivation. Ranks / Levels / Layers – a common way to quantify martial power or the progress made in cultivation. In many cases (although not all) where these are used, there are 9 ranks/levels/layers to each stage of cultivation, with rank 1 being the start and rank 9 being the peak. After breaking through to the next stage, the practitioner starts at rank 1 of that new stage. The number 9 has a great deal of symbolism. '-' Another set of commonly used terms are Early-stage, Middle-stage, Late-stage & Peak. For example, someone might be a “late-stage Core Formation expert” or they could be at “the peak of the Nascent Soul stage”. '- Half a step into __' – refers to someone who went past a realm but didn't fully enter it yet, only "halfway". For example, someone who’s “a half step to Foundation Establishment” is above the Qi Condensation stage, but still not Foundation Establishment. Heavenly Tribulation – in some novels, a trial encountered by cultivators at key points in their cultivation, which they must resist and ultimately transcend. Because immortal cultivation (generally) goes against the Will of Heaven, the Heavens will send down tribulations to oppress high-level cultivators who make progress towards Immortality, often right when they enter a new cultivation stage. This typically takes the form of a lightning storm, with extraordinarily powerful bolts of lightning raining down from the Heavens to strike at the cultivator. Spiritual Sense – also known as “Consciousness” or Divine Sense. An ability possessed by cultivators to scan their surroundings (far beyond the limits of their ordinary 5 senses) with their spirit. The distance/total area they can scan corresponds to the strength of their spirit. Also used in some novels to remotely control magical items such as Flying Swords. |-|Explanations= Divine Sense Properties Abilities/Powers by Cultivation Rank Essence and Dao Cultivation Realms Tier |-|Calculations= Qi Condensation AP Foundation Establishment AP Core Formation AP Nascent Soul AP Heavenspan Realm's size Planet South Heaven's size Meng Hao destroy a boulder Meng Hao destroy Mountains Revelation shakes Mountains Bai freezes a Sea Blood Ancestor's size Su Ming's Bone Sacrifice Speed Reliance one step Speed Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Zaratthustra *ZackMoon1234 *InfiniteSped *Ricsi-viragosi *Nepuko *Daoist kon *Sage Extermination *The Empyrean *Archaron Opponents Neutral Characters Renegade Immortal Wang Lin: File:Wang_Lin_Novel_Render.png|'Wang Lin'|link=Wang Lin Antagonists: File:Teng_Huayuan_Render.png|'Teng Huayuan'|link=Teng Huayuan *Hunchback Meng Creatures: *Blue Line Vine *Wind Creatures *Aurora Fire Pursuit of the Truth Antagonists: *Madam Ji I Shall Seal the Heavens Meng Hao: File:MengHaowithmask2.0.png|'Spirit Realm'|link=Meng Hao (Spirit Realm) File:Meng_Hao_1.jpg|'Post Immortal Ascension'|link=Meng Hao (Post Immortal Ascension) Clones: File:Fang_Mu.jpg|'Fang Mu'|link=Fang Mu *Mutt *Little Treasure Antagonists: File:Lord_Revelation_Render.png|'Lord Revelation'|link=Lord Revelation *Patriarch Huyan 33 Heavens *Lord White *Xuan Fang Others: File:BloodMastiff_Cropped.png|'Blood Mastiff'|link=Blood Mastiff A Will Eternal Bai Xiaochun: File:Bai_Xiaochun_Young.jpg|'Heavenspan Realm'|link=Bai Xiaochun (Heavenspan Realm) File:Eternal2.0.png|'Eternal World'|link=Bai Xiaochun (Eternal World) River Defying Sect: File:Hou_Xiaomei_Main.jpg|'Hou Xiaomei'|link=Hou Xiaomei File:Gongsun_Wan'er.jpg|'Gongsun_Wan'er'|link=Gongsun_Wan'er *Ghostfang *Talking Rabbit *Blood Ancestor Wildlands: File:BaiHaoYoung0.jpg|'Bai Hao'|link=Bai Hao Dao of Nirvanic Extermination *Black Locusts *The Mortal Renegade Eternal Immortal Domains *Arch-Ancestor *The Moonflower Others *Dark Concocters Category:Ergenverse Category:Verses